


Morgan Stark's Babysitter

by Liquified_Organs



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquified_Organs/pseuds/Liquified_Organs
Summary: Steve never meant for his life to become this.In the aftermath of the Battle of Wakanda, Steve learns to move on from his old life as Captain America.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts & Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Thor, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Morgan Stark's Babysitter

"What are you doing here?" Tony crossed his arms. "I'm guessing it's not for dinner."

"As fantastic as Pepper's food sounds," Natasha smiled bitterly, "We have another reason for being here."

"Mm." Tony's lips twisted into a smile. "Morgan's with the sitter, so we can use as much profanity as we want. Anyone want juice pops?"

\---

"So, who volunteered to be Morgan Stark's babysitter?" Natasha delicately nibbled from the corner of her juice pop.

"I'd tell you, but you'd never believe me." Tony smirked down at his juice pop. "It's not like it matters. They're probably preoccupied with finding bugs in trees, or whatever kids do outside these days."

"Yeah, I doubt you'd have any experience with that," Natasha smiled. "We have a proposition."

\---

"No. Absolutely not." Tony threw his juice pop stick at Scott. "I am not sacrificing my life for a one-in-a-billion chance at _time travel."_ Tony scoffed.

Scott swatted the popsicle stick away. "Stark-"

"Look, Lang. I know what you lost. Trust me when I say I lost people too. But it isn't worth it."

"You don't know that, Tony."

"Neither do you. Have you run any tests? Come up with any _plausible_ theories?" Tony waited, sitting back when no one answered. "Okay, then. Offer's still open if you want lunch."

"Hey, I found Pepper's helmet in Morgan's tent-" a familiar voice faltered, and Natasha, Scott, and Tony turned to see Steve Rogers holding a sleeping Morgan Stark in one arm and a blue iron man helmet under the other. "Oh." Steve faltered. "I'll take the back door." He hurried out of sight.

"Was that Captain America?" Scott blinked a few times. _"Captain America_ is your kid's babysitter?"

"He hasn't been Captain America since Siberia." Tony pursed his lips. "He's done being a hero," He stood and brushed the dust from his pants, "And so am I."

\---

"I was wondering whose motorcycle was in the driveway." Natasha watched Steve clip on his helmet. Steve didn't respond.

"Tony said you were done being a hero," she tried. Steve only looked up at her with an empty expression. Natasha studied him. "Is this because of the Accords or because of Thanos?"

"It's because of everything." Steve straddled his bike. "I'm done, Nat. I just am. I've moved on." He revved the engine and drove off.

\---

"Steve, my daughter's wonderful caretaker-"

"You're with Nat and the others, aren't you?" Steve swiftly cut Tony off. Tony sighed. "Yeah."

"You're calling to convince me to join you guys?"

"Yeah."

"You already know the answer to that one. I'm recovering. I'm doing good. And the chances of making it-"

"We've already done a test run. It works."

"Tony..."

"I'm serious! We just need one more crew member."

"Get Danvers."

"She's in space."

"Okoye is right here. I could send her over-"

"You have experience with the stones, Steve. Please. For Barnes. For Wilson."

Steve hung up.

\---

"He said no?" Natasha was on a roll with her peanut butter sandwiches. She finished her fifth one before turning to Tony. Tony dropped his phone on the table. "We can't do this without him."

"We'll figure it out, Tony. Just like we always have."

\---

"Hey, guys. Did anyone invite a mysterious jet over without telling me?" Scott watched a sleek aircraft silently land on the pad.

"Holy shit," Tony laughed. "He came."

Steve strolled onto the sidewalk before waving at the jet.

Thor tackled Steve into a hug. "Rogers!"

"Hey, Thor." Steve gladly returned the embrace. "I like the new look, man."

"Really?" Thor patted his beard. "People keep saying it needs a trim."

"Nah. It suits you." Steve smiled jovially before turning and walking to the labs. "Stark!"

"So bossy," Tony muttered before jogging after him.

\---

"So, you went on a murder spree." Steve eyed Clint coldly. "I would never have guessed."

"I'm not the only one-"

"You're the only one who expects to not be prosecuted." Steve moved to stand toe-to-toe with Clint. "I intend to catch the people who took the decimation as a permission to kill. Every. Single. One. Just because you're helping us doesn't mean you're going to get away with what you've done. For God's sake, Barton, you were supposed to be a hero." With a final withering look, Steve left to help Scott get ready for the test runs.

\---

"Bucky," Steve wrapped Bucky in a suffocating embrace. Bucky returned the hug, letting them sink to the ground together. "Hey, pal. You miss me?"

"Yes," Steve whispered. "I love you, Buck. I'm never leaving you again."

"I know. I love you too, Bud."

"What am I, a tree?" Sam sat next to them. "Missed you too, Cap."

"Sam!" Steve tackled Sam in a hug. "I tried to be a therapist. I was so bad at it, Sam."

"Aw," Sam chuckled. "Tried to take my place, huh?"

"Emphasis on _tried,"_ Steve joked. "But, uh, speaking of taking places..." he handed Sam a flat leather case. "I'm retiring. If you're interested..."

"Is this the shield?" Sam's eyes grew to the size of grapefruits. When Steve nodded, he made a squeaking noise. _"Dude."_ he pulled the shield from the case and slid it onto his arm. "Did you know about this?" He asked Bucky.

Bucky smirked. "I'm the one that gave him the idea, Wilson."

"You didn't want it?"

"Hell no." Bucky scoffed. "That thing's got bad juju. Good luck, Sammy."

"I'll take it," Sam shrugged and put the shield back in the case. "You retiring too, Barnes?"

"Not sure yet," Bucky shrugged. "I might help take out what's left of HYDRA, but I'm mostly gonna stay home."

"I might join you when I get over being Captain America."

"What about Captain America?" Tony, Bruce, and Natasha wandered over to the trio. Tony squinted at Steve. "I thought you were done being Cap."

Steve smiled broadly. "I haven't been Cap for seven years, Stark. I'm sure as hell not gonna start now."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to comments, suggestions, and (constructive) criticism!! If you feel like I got something wrong, or there was a grammar or spelling issue, please let me know! :)


End file.
